


Tides

by tealversace



Series: Sylvaina Drabbles [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Modern AU, Public Sex, WELL I'M POSTING IT FINALLY, songfic kinda?, still not really sure what to tag ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: On this far side of town, they were just two more blurred faces in the hundreds.  - AKA the 600 word AU nobody asked for.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> While the audio isn't a necessity, it adds a fair amount and it was on repeat for far too long while I played around with this idea, so it's highly recommended.

Sylvanas’ eyes narrowed, finding a shock of white hair alone in the crowd. It’s body moved with so much purpose, trancelike, all slow hips and high arms. 

She watched the way her muscles moved under her sheer top, perfectly in time with the music, the strobes synced with each flex. 

Nobody dared touch her. The elf drained the rest of her glass quickly, placing it on the bar without a second glance. She moved effortlessly through the crowd, seemingly parting before her to make a path to her prey. The warehouse thrummed with low beats and restless energy. Neither of them fit here, not now and likely not ever, among a sea of trippers and trancers just existing in a comfortable space. It wasn’t her scene but _god, was it a sight to behold._

Jaina didn’t turn as lithe yet strong hands settled comfortable on her hips, pulling her backwards against a toned chest. 

On this far side of town, they were just two more blurred faces in the hundreds. 

Sylvanas breathed in the scent that was so distinctly Jaina, letting out a warm sigh against her neck. It was all too familiar, and the elf closed her eyes and let herself move with the small human, with the music. Behind her eyelids, memories danced, her senses overwhelmed by the smell of sweat and the sea. Her arms wrapped forward around Jaina’s torso, pulling her impossibly closer, feeling the muscles flex under an open palm. 

It was nothing alike and yet identical to every dance they’d ever done. The way Jaina’s hand snaked up behind herself to cradle Sylvanas’s neck reminiscent of the way it would wrap to grip at the iron bars of her bed frame when Sylvanas was above her. Her soft sighs reaching elven ears in a song only they knew.

The elves fingertips ghosted along the waistband of Jaina’s tights, the human’s breath hitching as her head fell back onto Sylvanas’s shoulder. 

Sylvanas controlled this dance entirely, her fingers delving lower and finding their prize, with her reward being the soft gasps directly to into her ear, just loud enough that they both knew only she would be able to hear it.

“Tides, Sylvanas,” Jaina whined, the music pulsing evenly in time with the elf’s movements, the light's constant strobes complementing each action perfectly. “Please.”

Sylvanas let out a low growl, sinking her fingers deep into Jaina’s center and curling them as her thumb pressed against the human’s clit firmly. She knew this dance all too well.

Jaina’s teeth grazed the underside of Sylvanas’s jaw, her nails digging deep into the back of her neck, tangled in slightly damp threads of hair. Her knees buckled as she came, muffling her cries into her lovers neck as a strong arm tightened around her waist to keep her up. 

Sylvanas continued to move them both, humming her appreciation against Jaina’s hair as she pulled her hand back, wiping it down the human’s side with a small laugh. “Pretty little thing,” she drawled, letting her tongue flick out to Jaina’s ear, her hold slowly releasing around the other woman’s neck. 

The human turned quickly in her arms, pupils blown wide and face obviously flushed even in the relative darkness of the club. She wasted no time in capturing Sylvanas’s lips with her own. The elf tasted of expensive Whiskey, with the slightest hint of clove cigarettes, and she smelled like wood fire, and all of it intoxicated Jaina. 

“Stay.”

Sylvanas let out another quiet laugh and sought out Jaina’s lips again quickly. Gently. It was an answer in and of itself as she let her arms loosen. “Soon, Dalah’surfal,” she sighed against soft skin before taking a step back and slipping effortlessly into the crowd before Jaina had a second to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll extend it some time, maybe not, who knows at this point. Comments and feedback super appreciated as always.


End file.
